


there's beauty in the breakdown

by olive2read



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alexis Eating, Alexis Name Drops, Bob jogging, Coitus Interruptus, Cooking Fire, F/F, Genital Piercing, Kissing Interruptus, Podfic Welcome, Ray being competent at everything, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21765244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive2read/pseuds/olive2read
Summary: Alexis and Stevie are horny and excited but they just can't catch a break
Relationships: Stevie Budd/Alexis Rose
Comments: 45
Kudos: 103
Collections: Schitt's Creek Open Fic Night 2.0





	there's beauty in the breakdown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [livelyvague](https://archiveofourown.org/users/livelyvague/gifts).



> **Prompt** :  
> Alexis/Stevie. Strap-on. That's it. Preferred Alexis top.
> 
> Thanks to my fantastic beta, lali. Truly a treasure 💚
> 
> Title from "Let Go" by Frou Frou
> 
> * * *

**I**  
The first time Alexis kissed Stevie, she didn't get a chance to notice more than the unexpected softness of her lips—Stevie had never struck her as a lip care person and yet they were so silky smooth as they parted for her on a gasp—before her dad had come rushing into the motel office, causing Stevie to jump away as though she’d been burned.

Stevie gave her a wide-eyed look and Alexis rolled her eyes, licking her lips and trying to decide if the vanilla and coconut in the Rose Apothecary lip balm tasted any differently than when she applied it directly from the pot.

Her dad’s face was doing that scrunched up eyebrows thing it did when he was shocked and trying to react like a ‘cool’ dad, bless him.

After waiting as patiently as she could for him to say or do something, she gestured at him to restart his brain. She knew that sometimes he needed a minute to buffer but this was ridiculous.

“Oh my god, Dad! Did you _need_ something?”

He blinked at her a few times and then said, haltingly, “I, well, uh, no, Alexis. I guess not. I was just going to ask Stevie about the towels for room four, but,” he stuttered to a stop as his eyes darted back and forth between her and Stevie, “I’m, uh, sure it can wait.” He started to back toward the door, muttering to himself, “We definitely need a lock on this door.”

Alexis turned smugly to Stevie who was ducking her face and dashing after him.

“Mr. Rose, wait!” she called. “Fuck, not again. Mr. Rose! I can help with the towels!”

“Stevie!” Alexis chided, pulling out her most imperious tone. She only just managed to stop herself from stamping her foot. She’d been working on incorporating more forms of positive reinforcement in her dealings with people—it was a trick she’d learned in the psychology elective she’d had to take for her marketing certificate, probably the only useful thing she’d gotten out of that class—and she’d been seeing excellent results for the most part, but old habits died hard.

It was too late, regardless. With an apologetic look thrown over her shoulder, along with a pleading, “I’m at _work_ ,” Stevie was off to help with whatever towel ‘crisis’ her dad imagined to be happening.

Alexis sighed. It had taken them weeks of flirting to finally get to the point of kissing and they hadn’t even been able to savour the moment. Honestly, it wasn’t like the motel had any real towels to offer whoever was staying in room four, surely this problem hadn’t required _both_ of them to solve.

* * *

**II**  
Stevie was biting her lip in anticipation, her eyes locked on Alexis’s mouth as she leaned in. Stevie’s eyes had closed at the last possible second, her mouth opening just the tiniest bit as her teeth relinquished their hold, and Alexis smiled into the kiss. This time, she wasn’t sure if the vanilla she could taste was from the lip balm or part of the bouquet in the rich malbec they’d been drinking. She could discern the cherry and blackberry, along with chocolate and the lightest hint of leather, though that last might have been pure fantasy projection.

Stevie gasped, her hands sliding into Alexis’s hair which Alexis decided to allow under the circumstances, despite the humidity of the day and the amount of time she’d spent making sure her locks were sleek and shiny. They could have the conversation about hair boundaries later. Besides, Stevie’s fingers tightening into a grip just behind her ears was sending tingles down Alexis’s spine and there was no way she was doing anything to stop that.

She slid her own hands up under Stevie’s grey tank top, brushing her thumbs up from Stevie’s navel to the base of her ribs and gliding her fingers up along her flanks.

Stevie made a delicious sound as Alexis smoothed her hand back down toward her hip and Alexis immediately repeated the motion, smiling in triumph as the noise came again. She was slipping her fingers under the waistband of Stevie’s jeans when her mom wandered in through the connecting door and Alexis grimaced. Honestly, was it so hard for her parents to _knock_?

“Oh, there you are, Alexis,” her mom trilled, not even looking over to where she and Stevie sat on the bed, “I can’t seem to find my mask, darling, have you seen it?”

“Nope, I didn’t even realise you had any,” Alexis fired back, sure she was just here for her weekly attempt to steal Alexis’s depleting, and therefore closely guarded, skin care products. Alexis turned back to Stevie, hoping to pick up where they’d left off, but Stevie’s body had gone rigid beneath her hands as she pulled away sharply.

“It’s fine, babe,” Alexis soothed, reaching for her again. Stevie shook her head and Alexis tilted her head in concern. She’d turned all pale and that couldn’t be good.

Her mom finally looked up from where she’d been rummaging through the various items on Alexis’s dresser. She gave a deep theatrical sigh. “Oh come now, Alexis, we’ve always shared beauty products and that mask always makes my skin so dewy and soft.”

Alexis raised an eyebrow at her. “No,” she said simply, giving Stevie’s thigh a gentle, reassuring squeeze. She hoped it conveyed her annoyance at her mom’s interruption and her conviction that they could resume making out soon. “I’m almost out of it and it’s back-ordered. You can use that stuff David sells, it’s in the drawer.” She’d hidden _her_ mask product and, this time, it was somewhere her mom would never think to look.

“I should go,” Stevie said.

Alexis was about to protest when her mom replied, “Stevie, dear, hello, I didn’t see you there. Aren’t you looking pale and dewy? Have you been spending more time indoors, or perhaps I’ve interrupted you two gal pals trading gossip and skin care secrets.” She shook her head mournfully. “Really, Alexis, how _could_ you share that mask with Stevie and not your own dear mother? You know I have a Jazzagals concert this evening and I need to look my best.”

Stevie and Alexis shared a look of exasperation and incomprehension. “Um, hey, Mrs. Rose. I, uh, thanks?”

“Ugh! I’m not sharing my mask with _anyone_.” Alexis stood and strode over to the dresser, digging out the pot of the inferior mask from Rose Apothecary and handing it to her mom. “Take this and go.” Pausing, she softened her tone, adding, “good luck tonight,” before bustling her toward the door connecting their rooms.

“Alright! Goodness, Alexis! I haven’t been manhandled like this since that time I played Emmy in the Off-Off Broadway production of _Mannequin: the Musical_!”

Alexis closed the door firmly behind her and turned back to Stevie. She was more than a little dismayed to find her shrugging on her flannel and standing.

“Listen, I really should go,” she said. “That couple in room five is checking out today and, with the kids and all,” she trailed off and shrugged, then slipped out of the room.

Alexis crossed her arms and turned to glare at the door to her parents’ room. She’d never get anywhere with Stevie if they were constantly barging in. She was going to need a way to ensure they didn’t interrupt again.

* * *

**III**  
Alexis surveyed her room and nodded with satisfaction. The open wine bottle and two glasses on the table set the mood, the pillar candles she’d snagged from David’s store earlier that day gave everything a romantic glow, and the chair wedged under the knob in the door to her parents’ room ensured that tonight she’d have Stevie all to herself. The motel room may not have been much to begin with but she’d successfully transformed it into a seduction-worthy environment, if she said so herself.

She took a quick swig of the wine to ensure it was sufficiently mixed with air, or whatever it was David had been babbling about when he’d tried to sell her that ridiculously overpriced hand-blown glass decanter. She’d fully intended to acquire the decanter, along with the candles, but she hadn’t figured out how to get it into her bag without breaking before Patrick had come over and given her a very rude look and suggested that perhaps he could wrap it for her after she _paid_ for it, and she’d been so annoyed at him that she’d stormed out without it.

The _nerve_ of that man! His face might be cute as a button but, sometimes, underneath that adorable exterior was the mind of an insensitive jerk. How _dare_ he have the _audacity_ to suggest she _pay_ for her purchases, as though he’d completely _forgotten_ that David had used _family_ money to set up the store, as though he was _unaware_ of the fact she was working on getting her marketing business up and running and needed to invest all her capital in that.

She shook off the lingering frustration and glanced around the room once more to get herself in the mood. Her phone buzzed and she shimmied in pleasure at Stevie’s text.

 _locking up & omw_ 😘

She turned slowly toward the door as it opened, smiling with the knowledge that Stevie would be completely wowed by her look, only to find David dropping his bag on his bed and then flopping down next to it.

“What are you doing here?” she demanded.

He furrowed his brow at her. “Um, excuse you, I _live_ here.” She saw him take in the wine, the candles, her look, and his face lit up in anticipation as he waggled his eyebrows and his shoulders at her. “Well, well, well, what’s got you all gussied up?”

“David! You know I would normally relish the chance to tell you every last detail about this but I do not have time right now.” She made shooing motions at him. “You have to go!”

He leaned back on the bed, smirking. “Oh no, I just got here. Besides,” he pursed his lips in disgust, “Patrick invited some of the people from the baseball over to watch some sport thing.” He waved a hand dismissively and Alexis felt herself shudder in sympathy. “There didn’t seem to be anything happening, from what I could make out, but everyone was yelling and Ronnie doesn’t like the same band as Patrick, or whatever, and so they kept escalating but it never seemed to get around to the dance off portion and it was all just too much.”

Alexis goggled at him. “Well, can’t you, like, go to the café or something?”

His face scrunched up like a frog’s. “Ew, no thank you. I just passed our parents on their way there.”

“Well, you can’t stay here! I have plans!”

David grinned at her. “I can see that.” He sighed. “Look, I’m stuck here for the night. When is your ‘mysterious lover’ set to arrive?”

Ugh, Alexis _hated_ when he did his gossipy air quotes. Well, she hated when he did it about her. Plus, apparently the universe was just against her this week, because _of course_ that was the moment that Stevie stepped into the doorway, her eyes widening and her smile slipping when she caught sight of David.

“Oh, Stevie! Do _you_ know anything about this?”

Stevie raised an eyebrow at him.

“Don’t go!” Alexis pleaded. “I’m getting rid of him, I swear!” She turned back to her brother. “Look, David, I don’t care _where_ you go but you need to leave. Go, like, hang out in the motel lobby or something, alright? There’s a couch and a tv and whatever, just _GO_!”

David looked back and forth between her and Stevie. “Wait,” he said, “wait, you and _Stevie_?” his voice rose alarmingly on the last syllable, shock written all over his face. “Oh. My. God.”

Alexis sighed, closing her eyes and trying to keep her teeth from clenching. The last thing she needed right now was wrinkles, on top of everything else. She knew the next asshole thing out of David’s mouth would likely put an end to this thing with Stevie before it ever really got started and she allowed herself a momentary pang for what could have been.

“This is the BEST thing EVER!” David exclaimed and her mouth dropped open in surprise. He bounded up from the bed and poured himself a glass of wine, then sat down again and crossed his legs in his ‘listening’ pose. “Tell me _everything_.”

Alexis blinked at him. She was disowning her family. It was the only solution. She looked at Stevie, who stared at David for a moment and then burst out laughing. She came in, shutting the door behind her and shaking her head with mirth. She threw her bag onto the bed behind David, then walked over and gave Alexis a peck on the cheek.

“You look amazing,” she said, her eyes hot as they roved up and down, “but I think it’s time to admit that the motel isn’t working for us.” She quirked an eyebrow and shrugged. “My place tomorrow?”

Alexis gaped as Stevie walked over to the table and sat, pouring herself a glass of wine and raising it toward Alexis in salute.

She looked from Stevie to her brother, who was gazing at her expectantly, then took a deep breath and leaned in. At least this time Stevie had not only _not_ been scared off but had openly acknowledged this thing between them. They’d have to put off the sex, _AGAIN_ , but it was still on the table and, truly, the prospect of spending the evening with both of her favourite people made her happy. She just needed to adjust her expectations. If David knowing was something that helped Stevie move past her anxiety around their relationship, then, really, Alexis should be thanking him. _Positive reinforcement_ , she reminded herself firmly. She put on her best dazzling smile, smugly accepted Stevie’s subsequent gasp as her due, then picked up the bottle of wine and took a long, elegant swig. She could do this. Hell, she was the _queen_ of this.

“Well,” she said, turning to David, “it all started when ...”

* * *

**IV**  
Stevie opened the door to her apartment dressed only in a flannel and a _very_ skimpy pair of underwear and Alexis smiled with her entire face, before pouncing on her. She threw one arm out behind her to shut the door, unwilling to dedicate more than the absolute minimum of body parts and effort necessary when she had such a delectable treat in front of her. She could feel Stevie laughing as she kissed Alexis back just as fiercely. _Fucking **finally**_ , she thought to herself.

She pushed at the flannel, just as Stevie reached behind her to unzip her dress, and then they were giggling, and kissing, and giggling some more as Stevie’s arms got tangled and bound by the flannel. They paused their kiss, unwound Stevie’s arms, wriggled Alexis out of her dress, and then grinned at each other. Alexis thrilled at the knowledge that Stevie was obviously just as excited as she was. Then they were kissing again, pressing all their newly exposed skin against each other, hands roving.

They stumbled their way into Stevie’s bedroom, lips still locked, and both sighed in relief and delight as they fell across the quilt. Alexis reached down one hand to unbuckle her shoes as Stevie hooked her fingers into the waistband of Alexis’s underwear, and they nearly got tangled up again. Alexis was so giddy she felt high and, as soon as her gaze met Stevie’s, they both dissolved into giggles again.

Somehow they managed to get each other naked without further mishap and then, suddenly, everything felt serious. Stevie’s laughter slowed and she gasped as Alexis sat up and slid a hand slowly down her arm, fingertips barely brushing her skin. She circled Stevie’s elbow and bit her lip as goose bumps broke out along Stevie’s skin. She traced her fingers all the way down to Stevie’s hand then back up, circling her elbow again and noting the shiver of delight that caused.

Stevie reached a hand up into Alexis’s hair and tugged gently, pulling her down for a long, lingering kiss as her other hand stroked up and down Alexis’s back. Alexis kissed her way along Stevie’s jaw, down the line of her throat, making careful note of the way Stevie’s breath caught as her lips played across her pulse. She nipped experimentally and felt her lips curl against Stevie’s skin at the moan that elicited. She nuzzled her nose into the groove of Stevie’s neck, loving the feel of her rapidly accelerating pulse, and bit down again, a little harder this time. She was rewarded with Stevie’s hand clawing down her back, nails digging deep furrows, and the heady smell of ... She stopped and raised her head, sniffing the air cautiously.

“Is something burning?” she asked.

“What?” Stevie asked, somewhat dazedly, propping herself on her elbows and looking around her bedroom.

Just then, the smoke alarm started to blare. Ugh. This was _not_ happening right now. Alexis jumped up from the bed and headed out to the kitchen, blinking and swatting at the unexpected smokiness she encountered. She grabbed one of Stevie’s flannel shirts from where it hung on the bedroom doorknob, covered her face with it, and made her way to the sink. Opening the window, she looked around for the source, which turned out to be a pot on the stove that had caught fire. She batted at the knobs until she found the correct one and turned it off.

Turning on the tap, she filled a mug she found next to the sink with water and threw it into the pot to douse the flames. She screamed in horror as, instead of putting out the fire, the water caused the pot to hiss and fizzle and spit fire in a tiny explosion.

“What the fuck is happening?” Stevie asked, coming into the kitchen.

“I don’t know!” Alexis replied. “It was on fire and I tried to put it out and it exploded!”

“Fuck!” Stevie grabbed her arm and pulled her back, away from the blaze. “I have a fire extinguisher, let me get it,” she said, turning to rummage in a cabinet. She found the extinguisher and in mere moments the fire was out. She came back to Alexis and wrapped her arms around her. They held each other as their breathing calmed.

Someone pounded on the door. “You okay in there?”

“Yeah,” Stevie called out. “Sorry!” She reluctantly let go of Alexis and picked up a broom to try and turn off the smoke detector, still blaring its alarm at full volume. That done, she turned back to Alexis with a wry smile. “I’m so sorry,” she said. “I completely forgot about that.” She opened her mouth to continue but didn’t have a chance as, at that moment, the door burst open and three volunteer fire-fighters came rushing in.

“Where’s the fire?” Ray asked.

Stevie shrieked, “OH MY GOD,” and dashed into the bedroom, leaving Alexis to deal with the unwelcome intrusion.

She turned to Ray, frowning. “You’re too late. We already put it out.”

Ray squinted at her through the slowly clearing smoke and then immediately averted his eyes and held up his hands in a placating gesture. “So sorry, Alexis, I didn’t realise you were ... Well. Are you sure the fire is out? Sparks and embers can linger, and then reignite, and—”

Alexis crossed her arms and lifted her chin defiantly. “Yes, we’re sure.” Stevie came out of the bedroom, nakedness newly covered by a robe, and handed a second robe to Alexis, who pulled it on, to the visible relief of the fire-fighters.

“Okay, well, that’s great, then.” Ray sidled toward the door and gestured for the other two fire-fighters with him to exit. It took them a minute to realise what he wanted, as they’d been staring hard at their shoes to avoid looking anywhere else, but, eventually, they figured it out and left.

Ray offered Alexis some pamphlets on preventing home fires and assured her that he’d be happy to answer any questions ... or inspect the damage to assist with any insurance claims—“Let me give you my card”—or help Stevie find a new apartment ... or perhaps a larger place, now, hmmm?—“There’s an adorable two bedroom place that just got listed with a view of the creek. Well, a view of the sign for Schitt’s Creek and wouldn’t it be nice to have a view of that historic landmark?”—and, really, they shouldn’t hesitate to reach out to him for anything else they might need ... and could he offer his congratulations on their new romance ... and perhaps they’d like to take some couples portraits, he had an opening this week and some new filters that would perfectly capture—“No? Another time!”—and they should be careful in the future not to get so caught up in the heat of the moment—“get it, the heat of the moment? But, no, seriously”—that they forgot to turn off the stove ... 

He left after what felt like an hour and they were alone in the apartment again.

Stevie wrapped her arms around Alexis and kissed her. “I’m so, so sorry. Again. I’m so glad you’re alright. Can I make it up to you?”

Alexis tapped her lightly on the nose. “Oh, you will, Stevie. What _was_ it, anyway?” she asked.

Stevie sighed. “I wanted to make you dinner, so I put some leftover beef stew on to warm but it must’ve boiled over.”

Alexis smiled at her. “Aw, babe, you made me dinner.”

Stevie chuckled. “I tried. Maybe we could call in a to go order to the café and get it on the way to the motel?”

“Ugh,” Alexis looked at where the dress she’d so happily slithered out of earlier lay trampled on the floor, no doubt reeking of smoke and whatever disgusting things were to be found on the bottoms of fire-fighters’ boots. “I am _not_ going out in public like this,” she declared.

Stevie kissed her. “You can stay in the car while I go in,” she promised. “Shower?”

“Aw, that’s so sweet, babe. How many of your shower supplies are from David’s store?”

Stevie smirked at her. “All of them.”

* * *

**V**  
Alexis stepped gingerly over the various car parts strewn haphazardly across the floor of the garage and gave Stevie her most sceptical look. “Are you sure about this?”

Stevie bit her lip, glancing around the dingy, dusty space, then took a deep breath, squared her shoulders, and nodded. “I’m sure. Bob and Gwen are away all weekend at the furry convention and no one else ever comes here, now that your dad is working at the motel.” She scoffed. “It’s not like Bob ever actually fixes any cars.” She nodded toward the tool room with her head. “C’mon, Alexis, it’ll be like an adventure.

“No, an ad _ven_ ture would be like the time Bear Grylls and I shared a bottle of wine and watched the sunset from the top of _La Dura Dura_ ,” she groused as she followed Stevie into the tool room. “Well, technically, it was a bag of wine—one of those flexible ones for camping or whatever. Let me tell you, you do _NOT_ want to know where he kept the wine during the ascent but it was still delicious.” She paused and looked around at the massive rolling carts, drawers open, tools shoved in every which way. This did not look safe and she honestly couldn’t imagine how Bob ever found anything in this place. “Ugh, actually,” she continued, “this is _just_ like that, desperate times and all. I can’t believe we’ve been reduced to this. Why is it so hard to get a little privacy in this town?”

Stevie set down the cooler and bags she was carrying, then pushed a rolling tool cart out through the swinging door, back into the garage proper, to make a little more space. She pulled out a bottle of wine and was getting started on the cork as Alexis began arranging the pillows and duvet she’d borrowed from David’s bed, seeing as he basically never used them any more.

She reached into her bag and pulled out the wildflower wreaths she’d picked up from the Apothecary on her way to meet Stevie—she’d had to rethink her decorating plans, seeing as she was avoiding candles after the fire—placing them around the space in the hopes of livening up their dreary surroundings. When they were finished setting up, Alexis was pleased to note they’d actually managed to improve the space to the point where, if she squinted, it was almost romantic.

It didn’t hurt that as soon as she sat down, Stevie fed her an amuse-bouche. Rich flavour exploded across her tongue as she chewed the delightful concoction of bread, anchovy paste, and a rich, spicy tomato sauce. Stevie handed her a blue solo cup of red wine to wash it down with and they clinked cups, grinning at each other. Stevie lifted another morsel to her lips and they spent the next few moments trading kisses, and nibbles, and food.

Soon enough the food was gone. As Stevie poured them each a second cup of wine, Alexis took the opportunity to remove her off-the-shoulder smocked dress. This time, she’d made sure to wear something that was easy-off, easy-on, just in case. Stevie looked up and the wine wobbled, sploshing out of the cup and spattering the duvet, validating Alexis’s decision not to use the one from her bed. She gave Stevie a slow smile and enjoyed the way her lips parted and her gaze ignited.

Stevie set the wine aside and fumbled to get her flannel off, then her tank top. Alexis got up on her knees and pushed against Stevie’s shoulders, nudging her down on to the duvet. She caressed Stevie’s cheek and then leaned down for a kiss, reaching her other hand down and swatting Stevie’s own, now frozen, hands aside.

“Allow me,” she purred against Stevie’s ear.

Stevie nodded frantically as Alexis slowly drew down her zipper. “Did you bring it?” she asked breathlessly.

“Of course, babe,” Alexis replied. “I’m gonna take such good care of you.”

Suddenly the door swung open and Bob jogged in, his weird tiny arms bouncing merrily as he called over his shoulder, “Sure thing, Mike! Just let me grab the book.” He stopped in his tracks when he saw them, his expression one of cheerful chagrin as he laughed awkwardly.

“UGH! You have _got_ to be _KIDDING_ me!” 

“Oh, uh, hey, Stevie, Alexis,” he said, ducking his head and giving them a little wave before turning around. “I, uh, didn’t realise you’d be here in, uh, y’know, _my_ garage.”

Stevie tossed her flannel to Alexis, who let it fall as she reached for her dress, applauding her own foresight.

“Uh, sorry, Bob,” Stevie mumbled, moving to place herself between him and Alexis. “Clearly, we didn’t know you’d be here. Roland said you and Gwen were at a furry convention!”

Bob’s smile tightened a fraction. “Oh, uh, no,” he paused, then shrugged ruefully. “Gwen went to the convention—she’s presenting a workshop, actually—but I’m still here. He rocked forward, then back on the balls of his feet. “Someone’s got to hold down the fort, she says.” He watched Alexis and Stevie gather up the remnants of their feast, the linens, the wreaths. “Plane tickets and fursuits don’t pay for themselves. Well, not right away anyhow.”

Alexis forced her face into a smile. “Not to worry, we _won’t_ be making this mistake again.”

As soon as they’d made it out of the garage, Stevie let out a whoop of laughter. Alexis whirled on her, _the traitor_ , but watching Stevie doubled over and wiping away tears of laughter was like an irresistible force and she soon found herself laughing as well. They gasped and wheezed, new fits starting each time their eyes met.

Stevie grabbed for her hand and pulled her in for a kiss, still cackling. “I’m so sorry, Alexis. I know I just keep saying that but I _do_ mean it. We are having the worst luck.” She tilted her head toward the line of trees behind the garage. “How do you feel about the great outdoors?”

Alexis gave her a pleased shimmy with all the positive reinforcement vibes. “Oh, babe, I was an extra in Breaking Dawn. Well, they ended up cutting my scene because Stephenie Meyer was also in it—I’m still credited, or my agent would’ve sued. I swear to god, she could _not_ get her lines right no matter what the director tried. You’d think since she, like, wrote it that she’d understand the importance of tone. I mean I never read the books but people seemed to like them so her writing couldn’t have been as wooden as her acting, right? Anyway, Kristen Stewart and I used to sneak off to the woods to bang _all_ the time. She hadn’t come out publicly yet and was pretending to date Robert Pattinson but, like, anyone with eyes could see they had _zero_ chemistry. Oh my god, the mosquitoes in Brazil are the _worst_. I got, like, _so_ many bug bites that winter in places you would not _believe_. So, yeah, I’d say I feel pretty great about it.”

Stevie kissed her again, laughing, then slung her bag over her shoulder and picked up the cooler. She set off toward the woods, Alexis hot on her heels.

* * *

**ONE**  
Stevie propped herself on her elbows and lifted her hips to allow Alexis to slide off her jeans, then she shifted and took a firm grip on Alexis’s hips, pulling her down into a kiss. Alexis went willingly, pressing Stevie against the duvet they’d laid out in a gorgeous little clearing they’d found after a (thankfully) short hike. This time the only sounds that had interrupted them were twigs breaking as they smoothed the ground to set up and birds chirping as they helped each other undress.

Stevie tasted of wine and joy. Her skin was warm and satiny beneath Alexis’s fingers as they traced lazy patterns. Her hands roamed up and down Alexis’s back, nails scraping lightly.

Alexis kissed along Stevie’s jaw, down the line of her throat, biting down in the spot she knew drove Stevie wild. She spent some time lingering there, testing out different levels of pressure and suction and teeth, as Stevie writhed beneath her, before moving to repeat her experimentation on the other side of her neck to gratifying results.

She sucked briefly at the notch on the top of Stevie’s collarbone, then made her way to Stevie’s breast. She licked the tip of Stevie’s nipple and then blew softly across it, enjoying the full-body shudder that induced, running her hand over the goose bumps that broke out on Stevie’s torso. She gave Stevie’s nipple a light tweak and gasped as Stevie returned the favour, her fingers toying with Alexis, alternately pinching and caressing. Alexis kissed her, both of them moaning as their hands continued to play.

Stevie bucked her hips up gently into Alexis as she skimmed a hand down Stevie’s body, drawing a teasing circle around her navel, and then slid her fingers into the soft curls on her mons. She stroked down, then back up along her slit, dipping two fingers in to spiral around Stevie’s clitoris and tug gently at her piercing. Stevie gasped into Alexis’s mouth and her hips came off the duvet again.

“Mmmm, babe,” Alexis murmured, withdrawing her fingers and smiling at Stevie’s small sound of protest. She brought her fingers to her mouth and licked them, eyes locked on Stevie’s. “You taste so good.”

She reached behind her for the bag and pulled out the pouch with her harness and three dildos of varying shapes and sizes. They hadn’t had a chance to discuss style preferences when Stevie had asked her if she’d be into this, so Alexis had figured she should bring options. Stevie’s eyes lit up as Alexis placed them on the duvet, then stood to pull on the harness.

Stevie bit her lip, cocking her head to the side, and contemplated the choices. She ran her hand along the textured sides of the aqua and teal swirled dildo, the longest and softest of the bunch, gave it a squeeze and shook her head. She hefted the knobbly orange one with the spiral wave pattern, the girthiest of the lot, and then moved on to the third. It was a shimmery, pearlescent pink dildo, about seven inches long and not quite two inches wide at its thickest, with a series of smoothly curving folds. It was also Alexis’s personal favourite and watching Stevie inspect it was even more arousing than Alexis had imagined it would be, especially when Stevie closed her fist around it and nodded decisively.

“This one.”

Alexis nodded, selected the appropriate o-ring from her bag and fitted it into the harness. Stevie sat up on her knees and worked the dildo into the o-ring, her hands lingering on the tops of Alexis’s thighs as she looked up. 

Alexis felt a rush of heat as Stevie’s eyes burned their way up her body and reached down slowly to give the button on the internal vibe two presses. Stevie’s eyes widened at the sound and she swallowed.

“Will I be able to feel that?” she asked and Alexis couldn’t quite tell if she was eager or anxious.

She paused to check in. “Do you want to?”

At Stevie’s emphatic nod, she reached over to her bag once more and rummaged around until she found a second bullet vibrator. She held it out to Stevie.

“If you want, we can insert this one into the dildo so you’ll really feel it.” Stevie nodded again and Alexis slid the dildo back out of the o-ring and handed it to Stevie, who carefully inserted the vibe. Alexis pointed to the button on the end. “Press this to turn it on.” Stevie did so. “There are three speeds, so you can press it again if you’d like a bit more, or press and hold to turn it off.”

Stevie shot her a confused glance. “How will I know how fast I want it?” she asked.

Alexis knelt down beside her on the duvet, took a hold of Stevie’s wrist, and guided her hand down until the dildo was pressed against her slit, buzzing faintly. “You test it,” she said, her voice husky.

Stevie licked her lips, nodded, and gingerly slid it between her labia. “Oh!” she gasped. She pressed the button, increasing the speed, and gasped again. She pressed the button again, and again, and again, playing with various speeds as she moved the dildo against her clitoris, her labia, and teased her vagina. Her eyes kept closing in bliss and then opening again to seek out Alexis. Stevie bit her lip and her breathing sped up.

Suddenly, watching Stevie test out vibrator speeds as her own bullet vibe buzzed against her body was too much. Alexis groaned and came, shuddering and throwing her hands out to catch herself as she fell forward.

Stevie leaned over and kissed her. They lay down together, still kissing as Stevie continued to test speeds on herself; the sound of the vibe changing every few seconds. She seemed to be enjoying the change ups and Alexis made a mental note for next time. She’d love to see how Stevie responded to one of the bullets that did vibe patterns as well as speeds.

Stevie stopped futzing with the button, leaving the vibe set at the top speed as her kisses became increasingly desperate. Alexis held her through it, kissing her back just as fervently and appreciating the way Stevie sought her pleasure. She felt herself getting close again, her nerve endings sensitised by the combination of her earlier orgasm and the ongoing pressure from her own vibe. She couldn’t resist the combination plus Stevie’s hot, frantic kisses and happily gave in to the wave of sensation. As she cried out, Stevie’s shoulders lurched and jerked, her whole body tensing as she moaned and came.

The dildo fell from Stevie’s now-relaxed grip and rolled between them on the duvet. Stevie blinked lazily up at Alexis, a soft smile playing across her lips. She leaned in and kissed Alexis again. “Um, so, I think three, please,” she said, panting slightly.

Alexis couldn’t help herself; she burst into giggles. Stevie grinned widely at her and ducked her head, hiding her face and using her position to nuzzle into Alexis’s sternum. Stevie began feathering tiny kisses along her breasts and Alexis looked down at her fondly.

Alexis reached for the dildo Stevie had been using and switched off the vibrator, then turned off the one in her harness, before laying back to give Stevie better access. She slid fingers of one hand into Stevie’s hair, dragging her nails along Stevie’s scalp and relishing her shiver. 

Stevie looked up, her eyes hot and heavy-lidded. Keeping their gazes locked, she reached for the dildo and slowly, so very slowly, put it back through the harness o-ring. Alexis felt her breath catch as Stevie leaned down to press a kiss to her navel, then to the tip of the dildo, before pressing the vibrator button and setting it on the third speed. She slid a hand between the harness and Alexis, raising an eyebrow in question.

Alexis swallowed and nodded. She’d never seen anything half so erotic. When the vibe inside the harness turned back on, Stevie deftly setting it on the second speed, she shuddered a little in reaction.

Stevie swung her leg over, straddling Alexis’s hips, and bent to kiss her navel again. She trailed her lips up Alexis’s torso, weaving her way ever higher, alternating light kisses and gentle nips. She took her time along Alexis’s clavicle, then up along the artery in her neck, and Alexis allowed herself to relax into the feeling. She had expected to do all of the initiating today and was well pleased with the way the tables had turned.

As Stevie kissed and nibbled along Alexis’s jaw, she shifted just enough to position the dildo at the entrance to her vagina. She wound her fingers into Alexis’s hair, locked their mouths together in a hot kiss, and slid down until their hips were pressed tightly together. They both moaned and Alexis began to move, thrusting her hips upward. Stevie’s weight pressed the vibrator against her clitoris and she arched her back, gasping at the feel of Stevie’s skin against her.

They fumbled a bit, Stevie first pulling off a little too far as Alexis’s hips chased hers, then slamming back together awkwardly and falling onto the duvet. Their foreheads tapped and they broke the kiss, giggling and rearranging themselves. Once they found a rhythm that worked, Alexis increased her speed and Stevie moved with, and against, her. The friction was delicious. Stevie was so responsive to every shift of Alexis’s body that it didn’t take long before they were both on the verge of orgasm once more. 

Alexis grinned up at Stevie, who smiled widely back and came, locking their lips together once more. Alexis kept up her thrusts, loving the way Stevie chased her pleasure, riding Alexis through orgasm after orgasm, until Alexis was struggling to keep up the pace of her thrusts as her own pleasure intensified, her muscles spasming into her own chain of orgasms.

Stevie moaned her satisfaction into Alexis’s mouth and tightened her grip in Alexis’s hair, her body tensing one final time before she slumped, chest heaving for breath. 

Alexis luxuriated in the feeling of Stevie’s body pressing her down into the duvet, the still-buzzing vibrator setting off gentle aftershocks. Her hands roamed languidly over Stevie’s back and hips, caressing gently as Stevie caught her breath. After a moment, she felt Stevie’s hips lift and twist to the side, Stevie’s body collapsing next to her on the duvet as the dildo slid out.

Alexis wriggled a bit, shoving the harness down far enough that she could pull one leg up and out, then use it to kick the harness off entirely. The continued buzzing of the vibrators became a distant annoyance, more heard than felt, and easily ignored. She reached a hand up to tuck back the lock of Stevie’s hair that had fallen in front of her face. Stevie’s hand came up and laced their fingers together just behind her ear. They gazed at each other for a long moment, smiling.

Stevie was the first to break the silence. “You were right,” she said.

Alexis tilted her head to the side. “I mean, of course I was,” she replied with a smirk. “Right about what?”

Stevie’s laugh bubbled up and she shook her head fondly. “You take such good care of me.”

Alexis felt her face heat. “Aw, babe,” she said, “it was my pleasure.”

Stevie grinned and waggled an eyebrow. “I could tell.” She leaned over and kissed Alexis softly. “I don’t just mean the sex, though that was spectacular and I’m looking forward to more.” She propped herself up on one elbow, her face serious and Alexis squirmed a bit under the intensity of her stare. “All your support during _Cabaret_ , all your help with improving the motel’s business, your persistence and faith in this, in us, as I was dragging my feet,” she paused and drew Alexis in for a tender kiss. Pulling back, she continued, “It felt like the odds were against us and you refused to give up. You transformed your frustration into solutions ... you’re amazing, Alexis, and I’m so happy to be here with you. To see what adventures the future holds and to watch you rock your way through them.”

Alexis bit her lip, feeling her eyes well. “Stevie, oh my god. I’m so happy, too.” She shook her head and sniffed, her heart expanding. “And don’t think I’m going to let you sit back and watch.” She kissed Stevie, nipping playfully at her bottom lip as she drew back, then squeezed Stevie’s hand. “We’re gonna rock them _together_.”


End file.
